<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[兰崔] 迦勒底补魔事件 by DialoguePlagiarist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214546">[兰崔] 迦勒底补魔事件</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DialoguePlagiarist/pseuds/DialoguePlagiarist'>DialoguePlagiarist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DialoguePlagiarist/pseuds/DialoguePlagiarist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>之前做梦梦到的梗，狂兰崔炮友补魔pwp，有流血描写。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lancelot of the Lake｜Berserker/Tristan｜Archer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[兰崔] 迦勒底补魔事件</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>深夜，崔斯坦被床头传来的金属响动吵醒。那声音属于一套盔甲，带着不列颠多雨的湿润泥土气息，除此之外他还嗅到血沉积在金属缝隙里的腐臭。他皱紧眉头，感到仿佛陷入一个关于故国的梦里。盔甲和盔甲下的人向他前进，冰冷尖锐的手甲贴在他脸上，仿佛是来自死者的爱抚。</p><p>他对接下来将要发生的一切心知肚明而没有做出任何举动。漆黑的骑士低下头去，头盔上的穗子跟着落在他脸上。在静谧的黑暗中崔斯坦能看见头盔缝隙中散发的红光。他曾经活着的朋友此刻正透过非人的面具窥视他，毫无悲悯，也毫无人性可言。</p><p>狂战士缓慢地低下头，他跪在地板上，仿佛真正的骑士一般吻崔斯坦的手背。他或许将此视作一种仪式，崔斯坦想，在他被愧疚和愤怒淹没的心智中，他将此当作忠诚。</p><p>忠诚的骑士摘下头盔，露出被烟雾彻底蒙蔽而使人无法辨别的面容。和其他任何人一样，崔斯坦无法从那张模糊不清的脸上找到任何一些旧友的影子。狂战士低头咬他的颈侧，从伤口里吮吸虚假的血液和魔力。刺痛让崔斯坦稍稍清醒，但魔力的流失又使他感到昏沉。他伸手去推那张无法辨认的脸。别咬。他轻声说。狂化使黑骑士无法与人沟通，但即便是疯子也还能听懂简单的指令。狂战士抬起头来看他，那双尖锐的眼睛在黑暗中似乎也像掠食者一般发光。</p><p>他们跳过了所有抚摸与温存，直接脱掉了身上的衣服。这场景无论是多少次发生，依然使崔斯坦感到莫大的羞耻。这使他显得心甘情愿，甚至是主动送上门的猎物，将脖颈送到决斗者的剑下。狂战士又贴近他，试探着咬他的嘴唇。崔斯坦在他唇齿间尝到自己的血，与生前斩杀时飞溅的死者的血没有什么区别。然而他此刻也早已是死者，并被另一位发疯的幽灵压在身下，进行野兽般恬不知耻的交姌。</p><p>狂战士反复地亲吻他，用手掌托着他的脸颊。崔斯坦的舌尖触碰到他尖锐的牙齿。人类不该有这样的牙齿，然而崔斯坦又十分明白，他将要用它们撕开谁的喉咙、饮下滚烫的血液。他在恍惚分神的瞬间被进入。疼痛使他发出哽咽的声音并仰起头，无论经过多少次，他的身体都像不曾接纳过他人一样紧绷。</p><p>因此狂战士没有再动，他在此时竟表现出与理性不符的耐心，亲昵地揽住崔斯坦的腰，发出低沉的安抚似的声音。那声音使崔斯坦听出幽灵的影子，但他的亲昵更使崔斯坦痛苦，并时刻不休地提醒他是如何从失去心智的野兽手中将它们窃取的。</p><p>于是崔斯坦主动吻他。他们曾经热烈地亲吻过，在命运之地，在枉死的恋人的尸骨上方亲吻。倘若神明将此视作亵渎，那此刻的亲吻应当也被视作一种赎罪。崔斯坦不合时宜地为自己的开脱笑起来。这当然不会是赎罪，这只是他们生前所犯之罪的阴影，更深一层地蒙加在他们的背叛、狂乱和忏悔上。</p><p>可以了。他在狂战士耳边低语。魔力在他们之间流动起来，那头深紫色的头发垂下去，冰冷地扫着他的脸颊。崔斯坦抚摸那头枯蓬的长发，抓着它们将黑骑士拉开一些。如今那头长发是与他差不多的长度，这同样使崔斯坦感到讽刺：兰斯洛特生前是圣人、是完美的骑士，死后就要做完全的疯子。他时常怀疑面前的人不过是一尊照着白骑士重铸过的中空塑像，里面装着的不过是疯癫和悔恨的血。然而疯子又温柔地抚摸他的脊背，用嘶哑难辨的嗓音在他耳边低声说着狂言和爱语。</p><p>他用手指抚摸黑骑士的五官，摸到高挺的鼻梁和紧皱的眉头，在从前崔斯坦失明的时间里他也不曾这样抚摸过任何一位友人。那张脸比他印象中更加削瘦和狰狞，他的指尖甚至摸出苍白青灰的颜色。崔斯坦张开嘴任由对方亲吻，他同那一团模糊不清的影子交换唾液和魔力。狂战士的魔力也疯得像月光一般冰凉，像湖水一样冷冽。崔斯坦在他的怀抱里哆嗦，紧抓着他干瘦如剑刃的手臂。在朦胧和混沌中兰斯洛特的尖牙咬住他的喉咙，血液无痛地涌出来，他用手捂着那个破口，感到肺里的空气从喉管中争先恐后地逃逸。有眼泪从他眼角滑落，而崔斯坦甚至无法将其归结为疼痛。真是没想到，兰斯洛特卿竟会这样温柔。崔斯坦想。恐怕他生前也不会这样温柔。</p><p>不对。他又反驳自己。生前的兰斯洛特卿一定不会同我做爱。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>